


Out In Public

by kenken1229



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry, G!P Character, G!P Santana, Public Sex, Smut smut smut and more smut, brittana, g!p Quinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenken1229/pseuds/kenken1229
Summary: Equipped with a camera, best friends Quinn ans Santana go on a little adventure in the streets of Miami looking for some fun and a little of action
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time putting my work up here. Thought i'd give it a whirl.

**Chapter 1**

"Hey what up yall. Santana Lopez here, and I am in the beautiful streets of Miami." Santana says into the camera. She moves the camera around to take in the sights of the street "I'm here with my home girl Quinn Fabray. Say what up to the people at home, Q." Santana turns the camera to the shy looking blonde.

"What up, Peeps!" Quinn said with enthusiasm.

"So how you been? What brings you to Miami?"" Santana asks

"Um I've been cool, and spring break, Thought I'd come down here. Check out the scene. Maybe go to a few amusement parks." Quinn ends with a joke.

"Amusement parks? God Q, you are such a dork." Santana teases. "It's hot here it's it?"

"Yeah it's pretty hot." Quinn replies

"So you been hitting the scene? Gone to any clubs?"

"Uh nope not yet." Quinn says.

"So you haven't hooked up with anybody since you been down?"

"Nah." Quinn shook her head.

"Well I guess this is your lucky day." Santana says. "Hey Q you mind telling the people why we're out here?"

"To get some pussy." Quinn says with a shy smile.

"Get some pussy! Woo!" Santana says excited, making Quinn chuckle. "So how you feeling? Feeling a little horny?"

"Ah a little." Quinn gives a shy laugh.

"A little. Nice. So what you looking for?"

"Ah girl." Quinn jokes.

Santana rolls her eyes. "I know girl Smartass. I mean any girl in particular. What's your type?"

"Ah I don't know…petite, maybe brunette, and short." Quinn says.

"Petite, brunette, short. Alright let's see what we got around here." Santana says as she and Quinn begin walking. "Damn it's really hot out here. Down right disrespectful out in this bitch.”

"Yeah it is."

"Well maybe if we’re lucky we'll see some girls in only their underwear, just walking around." Santana jokes.

"Maybe." Quinn laughs.

They continue to walk down the street. Then Santana spots a cute brunette across the street opposite from them.

"Yo Q, check out that girl over there. She's pretty cute." Santana points to the girl.

And cute she was. The girl looked to be short. She had beautiful, long, curly flowing brunette hair. She was wearing a pair of black jean short shorts, a white tank top, a pair of black flip flops, and a pair of sunglasses covering her eyes.

"You wanna check her out?" Santana asks.

"Yeah. Let's go." Quinn says.

She and Santana walk across the street after looking for any cars passing by.

"Hey maybe we can ask her if there's any sweet clubs around." Santana jokes.

"Yeah, that's definitely what we'll ask her." Quinn jokes along.

As they get closer to the girl, Santana calls out to her.

"Miss, excuse me, miss."

The girl stops and turns to the person calling her.

"Yes?" the girl asks removing her sunglasses, showing off her beautiful chestnut eyes.

"Hey, sorry. I don't mean to disturb you, but can you help us out?" Santana asks as she and Quinn get to the woman. "My friend and I are a little lost."

"Okay." The girl says giving them her full attention.

"My friend and I are looking for Miami Beach. See we're not from here, just visiting. We know it's around here somewhere, we just don't know where. Can you help us out? Are you from here?"

"No, I’m sorry." the woman shakes her head.

"No you can't help us or no you're not from here?" Santana half jokes half serious.

The girl gives a shy laugh. "No I'm not from around here."

"Oh you're not from around here. So you're just visiting too?" Santana asks.

"Yeah"

"Taking a little vacae out to Miami?"

"Yep"

"That's cool. We're here on vacation to. So you enjoying yourself so far?"

"Uh yeah it's really nice out here." the girl replies.

"Nice, yeah. It's hot to."

"Yeah it's a bit hot." the girl says with a nervous smile.

"So you got a name?" Santana asks.

"Rachel" the girl says.

"Rachel. That's a cute name." Santana says.

"Thank you." Rachel smiles.

"Well Rachel, my name is Santana and this goof ball over here is Quinn." Santana points to Quinn.

"Nice to meet you." Quinn holds out her hand.

"You too." Rachel shakes the offered hand.

"So Rachel if you're not from here, then where are you from, if you don't mind me asking." Santana says.

"Well originally I'm from Ohio, but I recently moved to New York to pursue my dream." Rachel tells her.

"New York that's awesome. Well Quinn and I are from Jersey. They're pretty close. Maybe we'll bump into each other again sometime." Santana said.

"Maybe."

"So what brought you down here…from New York?" Santana asks

"Ah I guess I just wanted a change of scenery." Rachel says

"Oh that's cool. So have you been to any clubs around here?"

"Ah a few."

"Okay that's cool."

"Um I'm sorry…" Rachel gives a shy chuckle.

"What’s up?"

"What's that camera for? If you don't mind me asking." Rachel asks.

"Nah it's okay. We're uh we use it to film some cool videos for back home. You know to relive the fun moments and all that." Santana replies.

"Oh. Okay."

"So Rachel tell us something about yourself." Santana says.

"Uh like what?" Rachel chuckles shyly

"Um…I don't know. How old are you?"

"I'm 24"

"That's nice. So what did you do back at home? In New York?"

"I am an inspiring actress on Broadway." Rachel replies with a smile.

"Broadway, wow that's awesome." Santana says. "So you can sing?"

"Yes"

"How about you show us a little."

"Uh maybe not now." Rachel shakes with a shy smile.

"Oh come on. Just a little."

"Maybe later." Rachel says.

"Later?"

"Maybe."

"Alright, I'll be holding you to that, Broadway." Santana says, making Rachel laugh. "So Rachel, you have a boyfriend or girlfriend back home?"

"No" Rachel shook her head.

"Are you gay, straight, bi…what?"

"Um I'm not really into labels. I believe that it's the person you fall in love with not the gender." Rachel replies.

"Nice answer. Very nice answer." A pause. "So what do you think about my friend here?" Santana gestured to Quinn.

Rachel observes Quinn and her looks. Quinn has short blonde hair, and hazel eyes. She's wearing a pair of red, black, and white board shorts, a black wife beater, a pair of black and white high top converse and a small silver chain around her neck.

"She's…cute." Rachel said.

"What? Cute that's it?" Quinn huffs playfully.

"Yeah." Rachel laughs

"Whatever." Quinn playfully rolls her eyes.

"Okay, so would you say make out with her?" Santana asks.

"Um…” Rachel chuckles nervously. “…maybe. I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“No…well I just met you, so…”

“Ok ok fair enough. But just hypothetically, would you?”

“Hmm…” Rachel takes a good look at Quinn up and down. “Yea. Maybe”

“Hmm, maybe. That’s not a no. So tell me…are you a good kisser?”

"Um yeah. I would say I was." Rachel shyly replies.

"You would say you were. Would others say you were?" Santana asks.

"I don't know, I guess." Rachel gives a shy chuckle.

"Okay how about we see for ourselves. How about you give Quinn a little kiss. Just a little one. You don't have to go all full fledge make out section." Santana says.

"Umm I don't know." Rachel says.

"Ah come on, just one little kiss." Santana encourages.

"Um…okay."

"Hey, there's to many people around here. Let's go somewhere private. Maybe it'll help you'll feel a little less self-conscious." Santana suggested.

"Um…" Rachel said still unsure.

"Come on, just see it as a couple of new friends getting to know each other a little better." Santana said.

"Um…okay I guess." Rachel replies nervously. They began walking.

"Hey, you don't have to be nervous around us. We're cool people. I promise." Quinn says smiling. The way Quinn was smiling at her helped Rachel feel a little at ease.

"Okay." She smiles back.

"Man, why are all these people staring at me. It's making me feel a little self-conscious. I think they think it's weird that I'm walking around with this thing." Santana said.

"Well it is a little strange seeing someone walking around a with a giant camera filming people." Rachel says.

"Nah, I was talking about Quinn, but that about right too." Santana jokes, earning a slap in the arm from Quinn and a giggle from Rachel.

They continue to walk about a block more.

"Hey, guys. Guys let's check back here." Santana pointed to a back alleyway that lead to the back of an abandon building. Quinn and Rachel followed her. "So, what do you think? Is it good?"

"Yeah, it's cool." Quinn says.

"What about you Broadway?" Santana asks.

"Um yeah…it's okay." Rachel replies nervous.

"Okay, so how about that kiss?" Santana said

"Okay…" Rachel said timidly before lean forward and giving Quinn a small peck on the cheek.

"Ah come on, you can do better than that. Come on prove you're a good kisser." Santana said.

"Shut up S." Quinn said.

"What?"

"No, it's okay." Rachel said. She walked closer to Quinn, grabbed her both her cheeks and pulled her in for a searing kiss. As cliché as it sounds, Quinn is pretty sure she saw fireworks.

"And the verdict is?" Santana asked once they broke apart.

"Wow, definitely a good kisser." Quinn said in a dreamy daze.

“Whoa, Broadway, I think you broke her.” Santana teased. Rachel giggles.

"Well you weren't so bad yourself." Rachel flirts.

"So, you do like my friend?" Santana teases.

"She's…cute." Rachel smirks.

"Again with the cute." Quinn playfully pouts.

"Get over it." Santana says. "So, you really think this is an okay place for it, Q?"

Quinn looks around. "Yeah, it's good."

"Wait good for what?" Rachel asks.

Santana and Quinn share a look.

"Um well remember when you asked the camera was for?" Santana asked.

"Yeah." Rachel said a little uneasy.

"Well like I said Q and I like to make little videos of the fun we have on our little vacations." A pause. "Sometimes that fun includes either Quinn or I having a little…fun with other people. If you know what I mean." Santana smirks. "You said you think my friend is cute right?"

"Uh yeah." Rachel replies shyly.

"And you think she's a good kisser, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, when's the last time you had sex?" Santana asks

"Excuse me?" Rachel asks, shocked at the question.

"When was the last time you had sex?" Santana repeats.

Rachel was still to shocked to answer.

"Sorry about my friends, blunt rudeness." Quinn glares at Santana who just shrugs it off. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"Um…no…no it's okay. It just caught me a little off guard. But to answer your question…it's been awhile." Rachel says.

"How long of a while we talking?" Santana asks.

"Um 6 maybe 7 months." Rachel blushes.

"6 or 7 months, damn you must be horny as fuck." Santana says.

"Seriously, S?" Quinn rolls her eyes.

"What I'm just saying." Santana said. "So Rachel you ever fuck someone on camera?"

"Oh my god." Quinn put her hand over her face.

"what, it's yes or no question." Santana says.

"Yeah, but do you have to be so crude about it."

"Whatever, just answer the question short stack."

"Um no…no I haven't." Rachel blushes.

"Well you wanna try it? Cause you see my friend here is a little horny. Maybe you could be a good friend and help her out with that." Santana says.

"Um…"

"It'll be okay. All you have to do is get her off, and maybe she'll do a little in return. Everybody's happy." Santana explains. Rachel still looked unsure. "We'll pay for it."

"Excuse me?"

"No…no not like that. That's what I meant. No offence. I just mean we'll pay you for your time." Santana stopped then thought about what she had said. "Yeah that does sound bad. Look just get her off and we'll make it worth your wild."

"Um get her off how?" Rachel asked.

"You know suck her off, maybe give up a little pussy. Whatever's comfortable for you." Santana said.

"Wait suck her off? Don't you mean eat her out?" Rachel asked confused.

"Oh yeah about that. Um Q here has a little… or a not so little friend." Santana smirks.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked

"Well um…you know what we can show you better than we can tell you. Hey Q how about you show her what you're working with. Give her a little speak peak."

Quinn gave a shy smile before untying the string on her board shorts. She pulled down her shorts a little and pulled out a not so little surprise.

"Whoa" Rachel said

"Damn Q." Santana turns to Rachel. "So what do you think Broadway?"

"It's…it's wow."

"Bigger than you ever seen?" Santana asks. Rachel couldn't form words, so she nods. "Oh shit Q I think you broke her." Santana laughs. Quinn also laughs. "Damn bro, did that shit get bigger?" Santana zones the camera in on Quinn's cock.

"Uh maybe." Quinn said moving her hand up and down, stroking her dick.

"Whoa what is it like 8 inches?"

"8 and a half maybe 9 inches." Quinn said when Santana brought the camera back to Quinn's face.

"Damn." Santana turns the camera to Rachel. "You alright there, Munchkin?" Santana asks.

"Huh? No…yes…yes, I'm okay." Rachel said snapping out of her stare down on Quinn's penis.

"Are you freaked out?" Santana asks. "You know it's not every day you see a girl with a dick as big that."

"It's not every day you see a girl with a dick period." Quinn said

"You ever seen a dick that big, Rach?" Santana asks.

"Quinn keep moving your hand. Get yourself hard so we can see how big it really gets." Santana says.

After a few strokes, Quinn was almost at her full size.

"Whoa, stop Q for a sec. Rachel why don't you go over there, give her a little helping hand?" Santana asks.

Rachel looks a little unsure.

"You don't to if you don't want to." Quinn told Rachel.

"Okay fine. At least kiss her. Maybe that could give her a little motivation." Santana said.

"This-this video you're not going to show it to anybody, right?" Rachel asks nervously.

"Nope, it's only for our entertainment. Spouts honor." Santana said.

"Okay." Rachel said.

"Rachel, you really don't have to do this if you don't want to." Quinn said.

Rachel looked Quinn in the eye before stepping forward and pulling Quinn in for a passionate kiss.

As the kissing continued, Rachel moved her hand and softly grabbed Quinn's dick.

"Move your hand." Rachel whispered against Quinn's lips. Quinn moved her hand.

Rachel moves closer into Quinn, not removing her lips from Quinn's.

The kissing soon becomes more passionate. Tongues fight for dominance. Rachel continues to grind into Quinn as she is also giving her a hand job.

Suddenly Rachel removes her lips from Quinn's.

"What? What's wrong?" Quinn asks.

Rachel doesn't answer. She drops on her knees, pulls Quinn's shorts down, and takes Quinn's dick into her mouth.

"Oh god" Quinn moans.

"Oh shit. Broadway got bold." Santana said. "Hey Q, how's it feel?"

"Feels good.” Quinn moans out with a smile.

Rachel continues to move her month around Quinn's penis.

"Oh man. Shit that feels so good." Quinn moans, moving her hand through Rachel's hair as she gives her a blow job. Rachel took in every inch of Quinn until… "HOLY…FFFFUUUCCCKKK! Oh shit!" Quinn moans then begins to giggle.

"What happened?" Santana asks.

"Holy shit, man."

"Dude, what the fuck?" Santana said

"My dick just touched the back of her throat." Quinn half giggles half moans.

"Wow, deep throat, Girl is a little freak aint she?" Santana teases. Santana zones the camera on Rachel. "How you feeling Rachel? Feeling a little…wet?"

Rachel nods, not removing mouth from Quinn's dick.

"Hey Q, why don't you help her out with that." Santana suggest.

"Yeah." Quinn says before put her hand on Rachel shoulders to gently push her off of her dick.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asks.

"Nothing, baby. Come here." Quinn says helping Rachel to her feet and pulls her in for a kiss. "S, you got the blanket?"

"Yeah, here you go, Q." Santana handed Quinn the blanket.

"What's the blanket for?" Rachel asks.

"So you can get comfortable." Quinn says setting the blanket out.

"Comfortable for what?"

"What you didn't think I would let you give me a blow job and not repay the favor, did you?" Quinn smirks.

"Um well I…" Rachel stutters.

"Come on, lay down." Quinn guides her to the blanket and gently lays her down. Once down, Quinn leans in to kiss Rachel on the lips. "Relax." she whispers.

Quinn begins trailing the kisses down Rachel's jaw to her neck to her collarbone making Rachel moan.

Quinn moves her hand down to the end of Rachel's tank top and lifts it up. Rachel took the hint and lifts her arms up to remove the top. When the top is removed Quinn sees that Rachel is not wearing a bra.

"Wow"

"Well someone knew they were gonna get laid today." Santana teases.

Quinn ignore her and leans down and takes one of Rachel's nipples in her mouth, erupting a shaking moan from Rachel.

"Mmm"

Quinn then begins to trail the kisses down Rachel's stomach. When she came to Rachel's shorts, Quinn could smell the arousal that was coming from Rachel. Quinn quickly unzipped and unbutton Rachel's shorts and dispose of them.

"Oh someone's not wearing any panties either. Yeah you totally knew you getting laid today." Quinn teases.

"No, I just thought my shorts were really tight. They would show off the panty line. And that wouldn't be very attractive." Rachel says shyly.

"Sure" Santana says sarcastically.

"Well lucky me." Quinn said before returning to the task at hand.

When Quinn looked down, she made eye to eye contact with wet and glistening pussy lips.

"Wow you're really ready, aren't you?" Quinn teased.

"Quinn…please." Rachel moaned.

"Oh shit you got her begging and you haven't even touched her yet. Get it girl." Santana jokes.

Instead of responding to her friend, Quinn surges forward taking the first taste of Rachel by running her tongue through Rachel's soaked folds.

"Mmm…Quinn” Rachel moans and arches her back at the contact.

The sound of Rachel moaning encourages Quinn to keep going. Not that she wanted to stop, because she definitely didn't. Quinn licked around Rachel's slit before circling around her clit and taking it in her mouth and sucking on it.

"Ah fuck…mmm." Rachel shrieks.

"Oh shit. Get it Q." Santana said.

Quinn gave Santana and the camera a thumbs up, not removing her lips from Rachel's clit.

"Oh fuck that feels so good." Rachel moans.

Quinn took her tongue from Rachel's clit and positioned it to her pussy entrance. Quinn licks around the entrance purposely not sticking her tongue into Rachel.

"God Quinn…don't tease me." Rachel groans.

' _If you say so.'_ Quinn thought before moving her tongue in and out of Rachel.

"Oh my god… yes…don't stop." Rachel half moan half screams.

"Oh shit Q, she's a screamer. Awesome!" Santana said from behind the camera.

Quinn took her tongue from inside Rachel and moved back to her slit. Quinn ran her tongue up and down Rachel's folds repeatedly. Rachel's moans got louder at with every lick.

"Fuck that feels so good, baby. Keep going, I'm so close." Rachel moans.

Quinn took Rachel's clit into her mouth again and lightly grazed her teeth on it a few times.

"Holy fuck…"

Quinn smirks but continues her assault on Rachel's clit and sucks it.

"Oh my god…stop…stop…stop." Rachel moans out pushing Quinn's shoulders, so she can move off of her.

"What?" Quinn and Santana both say.

"Sorry." Rachel pants.

"What happened? I thought you were enjoying it." Quinn said

"I was."

"Well what the fuck?" Santana said

"Nothing…it's just…"

"What?"

"I…want…you…inside." Rachel said pointing to her pussy.

"Arrr" Quinn raises an eyebrow.

"I want you to fuck me. Now." Rachel practically growls.

' _Shit you got to tell me twice.'_ Quinn thought moving on top on of Rachel and connects the lips in a passionate kiss. As she kisses Rachel, Quinn begins to grind her dick against Rachel's pussy.

Rachel moans into the kiss. To say she was getting even wetter than she's been, was an understatement.

"So is there…mmm…any specific position you want?" Quinn moans out as she continues to grind.

"I want…mmm…I want ride you." Rachel moans. She was so close it wasn't even funny. Quinn was too. She could feel herself ready to blow at any minute. Eating Rachel out made her harder than she already was.

Quinn got up from on top of Rachel, so she could move into position.

"So, what's happening?" Santana asks.

"She's wants to ride me." Quinn smiles while Rachel blushes a little.

"Nice." Santana says. "Don't get all embarrassed now Broadway." Santana teases.

"Leave her alone S." Quinn says.

"Ah whatever."

Quinn moved to position herself on her back while Rachel moved on top of her. Rachel grabbed Quinn's dick and lines it up her pussy. She teases herself with it the head of Quinn's dick. Then suddenly she stops.

"Wait."

"Wh-what?" Quinn groans. She's so hard it hurts.

"Do you have a condom?" Rachel asks

"Uh…yeah, yeah." Quinn said. "S" Quinn looks at Santana.

"Here you go Q." Santana pulls a condom from her shorts pocket and hands it to Quinn.

"Thanks" Quinn takes the condom, unwrapped it, and put it around her pulsing red dick. "Ready?" Quinn asked Rachel.

Instead of answering her, Rachel moved on top of Quinn kissed her. Without removing her lips from Quinn's, reach for Quinn's dick and once again lined it up with her pussy. Quinn moans when she felts the wet hot heat coming from Rachel.

Rachel lowers herself onto Quinn's cock, moaning as she feels big Quinn and how much she is stretching her.

"Oh god." Rachel moans breaking the kiss.

"Oh fuck." Quinn also moans.

"Is it good?" Santana asks zoning the camera in on Quinn.

"Feels fucking amazing." Quinn moans as Rachel starts to slowly bounce up and down Quinn's cock.

"Oh…mmm…oh…my gah…mmm" Rachel moans with each thrust.

"Fuck you're so tight…hmm." Quinn groans. Quinn throws her head back as she meets Rachel's thrusts.

"Hey Rachel…" Santana zones the camera in on Rachel "…how's it feel?"

"Mmm…it…feels…so…mmm…so good…oh god." Rachel moans.

Quinn looked up and saw Rachel bouncing on top of her. Watching herself go in and out of Rachel's sweet pussy. Quinn couldn't take it anymore. The pace was going to slow for her. She was so close, and from the tightness Quinn could feel suffocating her dick, she could tell Rachel was too not far behind. Quinn took Rachel by her inner thighs, lifted her up slightly before pounding into her at rapid speed.

"Oh fuck!" Rachel moan loudly.

"Ahh shit! Ahh!"

"Oh my god! Yes, baby…yes. Just like that. Keep going. Mmm" Rachel moans encouraging.

"Ah fuck, baby. You're so fucking tight. I love it." Quinn groans as she continues to pound into Rachel.

"Oh god I'm so close." Rachel moans.

"Me too. Shit baby, me too."

Quinn moves one of her hands from Rachel's thighs and plays with her clit.

"Oh shit, Q" Rachel moans.

One more thrust and Rachel came hard all over Quinn's dick.

"Oh sssshhhhhiiittt!"

After Rachel came, Quinn wasn't that far behind.

"Oh shit, oh shit. Baby lift up a little." Quinn tells her.

Rachel lifts but doesn't remove herself from on top of Quinn. Just enough for Quin to pull out.

"Oh fuck." Quinn moans as she starts to jerk off.

Rachel leans forward and kisses Quinn. She reaches under Quinn's wife beater and plays with her nipples.

"Oh shit, baby, that's it. Keep doing that. I'm close." Quinn moans into the kiss.

Rachel continues to kiss and assault Quinn until long white ropes of cum squirts out of the tip of Quinn's dick on to her stomach.

"OOHHHH! FFFUUUCCKKK!"

Quinn tries to calm down after her intense orgasm. Quinn opens her and looks at Rachel.

"Hey."

"That was awesome." Rachel smiles.

"Yeah." Quinn replies spent.

Rachel pulls Quinn into a soft passionate kiss. The two continue to kiss, forgetting that they had an audience.

"Oh shit. That was so fucking hot." Santana said. She turns the camera from the two girls to her. "Dude I got so horny from watching that." Santana turns the camera back to the two still kissing girls. "Yo fuck this. Let's go find me some pussy before I end up with a major case of blue balls." A pause as Santana turns her attention back to the girls. "You kids have fun. Mama Tana gotta run." She tells the girls who are clearly paying no attention to her. They were too caught up in each other’s lips.

Santana left them there and went to find herself some…action.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like it's Santana's turn for some action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errors are all mine, blah blah. I don't own Glee, blah blah. Enjoy 😊

**Chapter 2**

"Holy shit. I am so horny right now." Santana said into the camera as she walked down the street.

"Hmm let's see if we can’t find us a hot piece shall we. I mean if Q can do it so can I right." A pause. "So I'm thinking hot blonde, tall with, let's say blue eyes. What do you guys think?" Santana asks the imaginary audience, then nods the camera up and down. "Awesome. Let's see what we got." She turns the camera away from herself and looks around. There were a few girls out, but none that fit her description "Guess we gotta keep looking." Santana sighs.

After a while of walking and looking, someone finally caught Santana’s eye. Standing alone at the bus stop was a tall beautiful blonde in a short light jean skirt and a hot pink tank top with white flip flops and her hair in a ponytail.

"Jackpot" Santana snickers into the camera before calmly walking over to the girl.

Santana approached the girl ever so gentle. When she got close to the girl, she didn't immediately strike up a conversation. She wanted the girl to make the first move. She just stood there for a moment, acting like she was also waiting on the bus.

The girl finally noticed her presence.

"Hi" she hears is a soft beautiful voice say.

"Oh hey, I didn't notice anyone else here." Santana said. There was silence. "You waiting on the bus?"

"Uh yea" the girl chuckles.

"Oh right. Duh. Sorry dumb question." Santana said half embarrassed. "You from around here?"

The girl shakes her head. "Just visiting"

"Wow, everybody's visiting." Santana says. The girl looks at her confused. "Me too. From Jersey." Santana explains.

"Oh" the girl nods and smiles.

"Where you from?"

"Uh small town in Ohio." answers the girl.

"Cool." Santana says. "Oh, uh I hope you don't mind the camera all in your face. It's just my best friend and I are vacationing, and we just wanted some…footage for later." Santana says.

"No its, cool" the girl said. "I'm Brittany by the way."

"Santana." Santana holds out her hand and Brittany shakes it.

"Santana, that's a cute name." Brittany smiles.

"Uh thanks." Santana blushes a little. There's silence between them. Santana grimaces a little and shifts on her feet. Her shorts were feeling just a little too tight and uncomfortable. Brittany notices Santana's painful look and shift.

"You okay?" she asks

"Um yea. Yea, I'm…I'm…I'm uh it's…I kind of accidentally walked in on my friend." Santana said. Brittany looked a little confused, so Santana elaborated. "I walked in on my best with somebody. You know...getting it in."

"Oh" Brittany said when she realized what Santana meant.

"Yea, now I…god forgive me, but I'm horny as fuck." Santana said

"Oh" Brittany said as she looked at Santana. Her eyes moved down taking in every inch of Santana till they landed on the big noticeable bulge on the crouch area of Santana's green board shorts. Unconsciously Brittany licks her lips.

"Y-you…I can help you with that." Brittany suddenly offers.

"Huh?" Santana says shocked. _'Did this girl really just…?'_

"Well you kind of look like you're in pain. I was just seeing if I could help." Brittany shrugs

"Um you do know you just offered to…" Santana trails off. Is it possible to say that she got harder listening to Brittany offer her _help_ with her _problem_? Brittany nods. "Uh yea, sure. If that's okay with you." A pause "Uh maybe we should uh g-go somewhere private."

"Yeah sure."

"Are you sure? Cause I know you were waiting on the bus and all…"

"Ah it's okay. I wasn't really in a hurry anyway." Brittany shrugs. "Shall we?"

"Yea, sure. Lead the way." Santana said Brittany sends her a smile and they walk away from the bus stop.

While Brittany is a few steps in front of her, Santana turns the camera to her.

"Holy shit" Santana whispers excited into the camera. "Man, that was easier than I thought. I'm a little scared I might be getting punked." Santana jokes before turning the camera back to Brittany. She zones the camera to Brittany's ass. "Mmm, what do guys think?" She nods the camera up and down. "Wanky" she zones out finding Brittany glancing at her over her shoulder with a smirk on her face. Busted.

"See something you like?" Brittany teases. Santana blushes a little.

The two continue to walk down the street.

"So do you have any idea where we're going?" Santana asks playfully.

"Nope, no idea." Brittany chuckles a little embarrassed. Santana chuckles too.

"What about here?" Santana asks as they came in front of an empty car lot.

"Uh yea it's cool." Brittany said

They walk inside and further to the back. Once far enough, Santana starts checking the car doors.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asks

"Checking the doors. Gotta find one that's unlocked." Santana asks

"Oh ok"

They came to a small red car, Santana checks the doors and it's unlocked.

"Find one." She says before turning to Brittany. "So how we gonna-" Santana was cut off by pair of soft lips smashing into hers. The force of the impact almost makes Santana drop the camera. "I guess that'll work." Santana breathes out before Brittany joins their lips again. "Whoa whoa, wait a sec, Britt. Let me set the camera up." Santana said breaking the kiss. Brittany pouts a little. Quickly Santana sets the camera on the hood of the car where it could see both inside and outside of the car, then she turns back to Brittany. "Now are you really sure you want to do this? I mean…you don't even know me." Santana asks a little uncertain.

"Yeah, but you're hot and you seem nice. So I like you." Brittany smiles. "Plus it looks like you're really in pain, so I'm just helping out a friend."

"Um okay, I guess. But only if you want to…"

"Just shut up and let me make you feel better." Brittany says seductively.

"Uh okay.” Santana says looking both scared and extremely turned on. Brittany starts to kiss her again, but again Santana stops her. 

“Ugh, what now?’ Brittany practically growls.

“Whoa…I just thought I should tell you I'm not like other girls." Santana starts.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asks confused.

"Well I'm kind of different. I kind of have a pen-uhmm" Santana was cut off by her own moan. A moan brought on by Brittany softly grabbing her through her board shorts.

"Wow. How big is it?" Brittany asks as she starts to rub Santana's covered shaft.

"E-eight in-inches." Santana stutters while trying to suppress a moan.

"Wow" Brittany said still rubbing. She can feel Santana getting harder as she rubs. She herself is getting pretty wet. Suddenly she stops. Santana let's out a whimper. She looks to see why Brittany had stopped, but before she could form words two things happen. One: her shorts were quickly pulled down, letting her semi, but hard cock free. Then two: a warm wet mouth was wrapped around her penis.

"Oh fuck." Santana moans.

Brittany starts to bob her head back and forth on Santana's cock. Brittany wraps her hand around Santana's dick, jerking and she sucks.

"Oh fuck, babe that feels so good." Santana moans. She throws her back while threading her hands through Brittany's hair. Brittany hums against her dick sending major good vibrations through Santana's dick, ultimately driving Santana nuts. "Oh my fucking…gah!"

Brittany smiles. Happy about what she's doing to Santana. Brittany tries to take in every inch of Santana in her mouth, but gags when she gets six inches in her mouth. She pulls out, pumps Santana a little before trying again. This time she gets seven. She pulls Santana's dick out of her mouth again and places a little kiss at the head of the penis. She then runs her tongue from the slit of Santana's dick, moans at the taste of Santana, down the entire length before putting it back in her mouth. She could feel herself getting so wet from sucking Santana off. It was so hot.

Above her Santana was going crazy.

"Oh fuck. This feels so fucking…glorious!" Santana moans.

Santana places her hand to the back of Brittany's head and begins to thrust into her mouth. Brittany lets her and sticks her tongue, riding her dick along her tongue.

"Oh fuck, Britt this feels so good." Santana groans. This had got to be the best blow job she has ever had.

Brittany was getting really wet. Suddenly she stops and stands up. Santana lets out a painful groan when she feels Brittany move away.

"Britt, what the fuck? I was close." Santana whines. But can you blame her, she was so hard it was painful to look at.

"Sorry. I just got really really turned on sucking you off." Brittany said

"Oh well do you like want me to…return the favor? Cause I could." Santana says.

"No, I can’t wait. I need you to take me. Now." Brittany said taking off her tank top and bra and heading the back seat of the car and getting in.

Santana, there with her shorts around her ankles and her penis standing at full attention, was shocked. She was brought out of her shock by the sound of Brittany's voice.

"Are you coming?" Brittany asks tossing out her skirt and underwear. "And don't forget a condom."

Santana shakes it off, quickly sheds her shorts and shirt, grabs a condom from the pocket of her green and black plaid button up and ran to the back of the car.

"You comfortable?" Santana smirks.

"Yes, now get your sexy ass in here." Brittany demands.

Santana didn't have to be told twice, she quickly got in the car and on top of Brittany. She looks down and smiles when Brittany's beautiful blue eyes meet her brown ones.

"Hi" she says

"Hi" Brittany smiles back before pulling Santana down into a kiss. "Sorry I couldn't wait. I was so horny and wet for you baby." Brittany says against Santana's lips before capturing them again. Santana smirks against her lips. As the kiss intensifies, Santana starts to grind her hard dick between Brittany's wet pussy lips. Santana begins to kiss down Brittany's neck as she grinds into Brittany. Brittany moans.

"Mmm put it in." Brittany moans out.

Santana slightly sits up and pecks Brittany on the lips before opening the package and putting the condom on. Once Santana has the condom on, she bends down and takes one of Brittany's breast in her mouth.

"Mmm" Brittany moans and slightly arches into Santana's mouth.

Santana smirks and continues to suck on Brittany's nipple. As she treats the breast, Santana lines her cock up to Brittany's entrance. Brittany is so wet that Santana slips right in.

"Mmm"

"Oh shit"

They both moan.

"Oh fuck babe, you're so fucking tight." Santana groans as she begins to move in and out of Brittany.

"Oh god, San. Mmm." Brittany moans.

"Yea, you like that babe. Fuck you feel so good." Santana says as she pumps into Brittany.

"Fuck, San faster." Brittany moans and Santana picks up the pace. "Oh fuck"

"Damn, god you're so tight baby." Santana moans and pumps.

"Oh San, harder baby. Fuck me harder." Brittany pants.

Santana picks up the pace again and starts pounding into Brittany.

"Oh ffuck, baby just like that. Ahh!" Brittany moans loudly.

"Ah you like that, baby? You like how I pound your nice wet pussy with my hard cock? Huh? Do ya?" Santana asks as she pounds into Brittany.

"Oh I fucking love it. Fuck!"

Santana continues to pound into her. Then she lifts her right leg over her shoulder for a better angle.

"Ahh fffffuck!" Brittany shrieks when Santana hits her g-spot. "Oh fuck do that again. Fucking do that again." Brittany practically begs. Santana hits that spot repeatedly and Brittany is going nuts underneath her. "Oh god San, right there. Don't stop. Don't fucking stop."

Like she would even think of stopping. Santana continues to pump into Brittany with authority. The car beings to heat up and the windows fog up. Sounds of the car shaking, skin hitting skin and the moans and groans of the two girls filled the car.

As Santana thrust into Brittany, Brittany wraps her arms around her neck and pulls Santana down for a passionate, slightly sloppy kiss.

"Oh fuck San. I'm close, baby. I'm so fucking close." Brittany pants against Santana's lips.

"Me too, babe. Mmm me too." Santana says before places her lips on Brittany's neck, kissing and sucking, leaving a mark.

Intensive kissing and pounds, Santana feels Brittany's pussy walls start to clamp down around her dick, practically choking it. Feeling herself getting closer, Santana reaches between her and Brittany's bodies and rubs her thumb against Brittany's clit, bringing her to the brink of her orgasm. A few more pounds and flicks of the clit, Brittany came with a scream, reaching her arm out and leaving a hand print on the foggy back window.

Santana feels her own orgasm approaching, so she pulls out, gaining a whimper slash moan from Brittany, and starts to jerk herself off.

"Oh fuck." Santana moans

Brittany reaches up and beings giving Santana a little help. She takes Santana's breast in her mouth, she plays with her other breast, giving it equal attention, while her unused hand plays with Santana's balls.

"Oh shit, Britt…I'm gonna cum. Shit." Santana's hand moves quickly jerking off her dick.

"Come on, baby. Cum for me. Cum for me baby." Brittany encourages, and she continues to play with Santana's nipples and balls.

"Ohhh ffffuuuuccccck! Britt!" with one last stroke, Santana comes screaming Brittany's name. Cum over her chest and breast and leaves a hand print right next to Brittany's on the back window.

"That's was so fucking hot." Brittany says. Santana let's out a breathless chuckle as she comes down from her high. She looks at Brittany, then bends down and pulls her into a soft passionate kiss.

"That was awesome." Santana said against Brittany's lips. Brittany smiles and nods.

Santana sits up a little and reaches in the front for the camera.

"And…cut." the camera goes black.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

The two sat…or laid…back in the car making out for a few moments. Then Santana glances at her watch.

"Shit" Santana groans when she sees the time.

"What?" Brittany asks as she kisses Santana's neck.

"We gotta get dressed." Santana says.

"Do we have to?" Brittany pouts.

Santana smiles and leans down to kiss the pout away.

"As much as I would love to stay here with you like this, we really should go. Plus someone could see us." With one last kiss, Santana gets off Brittany and out of the car.

"Fine, but you so owe me." Brittany whines and follows.

"That, babe, can totally be arranged." Santana smirks. Brittany smiles back at her, pecks her on the lips and the two get dressed. Santana grabs the camera and the two leave the car lot hand and hand.

35 minutes later, the two arrive to an outdoor café. When they got close, they saw Quinn with the cute brunette, Rachel, making out at a table. Santana rolls her eyes while Brittany sweetly smiles at the pair. Once they got to the table, Santana clears her throat to get their attention.

"Yo Q, think you can stop sucking on the midget's face long enough to speak to your friends." Santana teases.

One last peck on Rachel's lips, Quinn looks up to Santana and Brittany with a smile.

"Hey San. What's up?" Quinn said

"Hey Q" Santana mocks.

Quinn just smiles at her friend while Rachel gets up and walks over to Brittany.

"Hi Britt" Rachel says before hugging Brittany.

"Hey Rae" Brittany hugs her back.

"Whoa, when did this happen? You guys know each other?" Santana says in mock surprise.

The three girls laugh at Santana.

"You know you can stop acting now, Santana." Rachel smiles.

"Hey, whatever. It was you who said in character, Berry." Santana said as she and Brittany took a seat across from the other couple.

"Um I believe it's Fabray now." Rachel said with a dreamy smile. Quinn leans over to kiss her on the cheek before smiling herself.

"Oh speaking of…" Quinn reaches into her pocket. "I thought you might want this back after we were finished." Quinn places a white gold ring with a diamond in the center on Rachel's ring finger.

"Aww, thank you babe." Rachel kisses her. "Mmm I'm so glad I married you." Rachel says against her lips.

"Mmm I love you." Quinn says.

"I love you too." Rachel kisses her again.

"Ugh. 2 minutes. That's it. 2 minutes without watching you two sucking face. That's all I ask. 2 flipping minutes." Santana whines.

"Oh, place San, you and Britt will be just like this in a few months." Rachel says when she and Quinn stop kissing.

"They'll probably be worst." Quinn jokes.

"Psst whatever." Santana rolls her eyes, but she can’t help but smile. Looking down on the engagement ring she gave Brittany nine months ago. Three months from now she was gonna be married to this beautiful blonde next to her, she couldn't help but smiles at that.

"So anyway, what's the verdict on our little…adventure today?" Santana asks putting her arm around Brittany.

"Well I for one thought it was quite interesting. And I wouldn't mind doing something like this again. Not anytime soon, but eventually." Rachel says.

"Damn Berry, who knew you were quite the exhibitionist. Wanky." Santana smirks.

"I knew." Quinn joins in. "What can I say, I got a lady in the streets but a freak in the sheets." Quinn smirks making Rachel blush.

"Well she's obviously a freak in the streets too, Q." Santana teases and they fist bump.

"Um, okay can we please stop talking my sexual habits." Rachel asks

"Berry, I just got you riding Q like there's no tomorrow in an alley on camera. Your sexual habits are officially on the table." Santana teases.

"Fabray." Rachel corrects. Rachel pouts making Quinn chuckle.

"Okay, okay babe we'll stop. Right S?" Quinn said

"Whatever"

A small smile appears on Rachel's face. She leans in to kiss Quinn on the lips.

"So how'd it go with you guys?" Quinn asks gesturing to Brittany and Santana.

"It started out cool, then this feisty one over here practically jumped me. Not that I'm complaining." Santana smiles at her fiancée. Brittany blushes.

"Sorry San." Brittany said

"Why?" Santana asks confused.

"I know you wanted to be the one to talk me into it, and I practically jumped you before you could. It's just when I saw you and how hard you were, I just got so horny." Brittany said. Santana felt a twitch in her pants but choose to ignore it for the time being. There was time for that later.

"Pregnancy hormones will do that to you. Speaking from experience." Rachel chimes in with a smile.

Brittany and Santana also smile. Oh yea, forgot to mention, Brittany's four months pregnant. Yeah, I know for four months Brittany's pretty small, but still Santana's happy. She was gonna be a mommy. She couldn't wait to meet her son/daughter.

"By far the best part of the pregnancy." Quinn said bringing Santana out of her thoughts. "Always horny all the time. Best sex ever." Rachel made no objections, she just smiles.

"Eww TMI, dude." Santana growls. "Anyway, how are the rugrats doing? Cause I know you've checked on them like three times before we got here." Santana asks

"Yes, you are right Santana." Santana half grins. "And they are doing perfectly fine and are having fun with Kurt and Puck." Rachel answers.

"I still can't believe you let my brother and his boyfriend watch them, when you won’t even let me watch them for two minutes." Santana pouts. Brittany rubs her back.

"Well Santana, Kurt really wanted to spend time with them, and Puck can be very responsible if you give him a chance." A pause. "Unlike you, I'm sure Kurt will not teach my children how to go 'All Lima Heights'" Rachel said.

"Okay first off, never say that again." Rachel huffs and crosses her arms. "And kids need to know how to defend themselves. Besides that was like 6 months ago, are you ever gonna let it go?" Santana defends.

"They're one and three years old, Santana. You taught my three-year-old to punch another little boy. You aren't supposed to teach a child that age violence." Rachel sternly says.

"What? How was I supposed to know Kelly was gonna kick the kid in the junk?" Santana asks. "And whatever, that kid deserved it. He was a dick." Santana shrugs.

Rachel sighs and shakes her head. Quinn tries hard not to laugh. When Rachel feels Quinn shaking against her, she turns to her with a huff.

"Quinn"

"I'm sorry babe, but it was funny, and the kid did deserve it. Hey, our little girl has quite the kick on her. Future soccer player I tell ya…" Quinn jokes. From the look of Rachel, Quinn knew she should either shut up or take Rachel's side. "B-but yea, San you shouldn't teach our three-year-old to fight. I-it's not nice." Quinn said.

"Thank you, Quinn." Rachel smiles and kisses Quinn on the cheek.

"Suck up." Santana said

"San, they're right. No more teaching Kelly or Michael violence." Brittany sternly said.

"Yes, dear." Santana pouts, but Brittany kisses the pout away.

"Whose the suck up now?" Quinn teases.

"Fuck you, Fabray." Santana hisses. Quinn smirks and Rachel and Brittany shake their heads at the two.

"Anyway, sitting here talking about my babies are making me miss them. Well more than I already was, which was a lot. Can we go now?" Rachel asks.

"Sure, babe. I miss them too." Quinn smiles. Rachel smiles back and they all get up from the table and leave the café.

"So I was thinking, maybe I can get Kurt to help me come up with so more kinky ideas for our little…adventures." Santana wiggles her eye brows.

"In other words, you and Kurt sit around and watching porn and come up with weird ideas to see if you can one up each other to see who will do the most." Quinn said.

"What? Mom wants us to bond, so what better way to do that than watching porn and joking the really bad acting." Santana shrugs.

"God, you and your brother are so weird." Quinn said shaking her head while Rachel and Brittany laugh.

"Yea, but you guys love us anyway. Win win." Santana smirks.

The foursome laughed and head home talking about other adventures they could have while on vacation with their handy dandy camera.

** The End. **


End file.
